This Fire Burns
by DarkMasterTakashi
Summary: Its been five hundred years since the winter war and a new generation of shinigami have taken over Full summary inside
1. Death and Glory

Summary: It's been five hundred years since the defeat of aizen and his arrancars and a new generation of shinigami have taken over the soul society, but when a new threat appears that of which the soul society has never seen before it will take all of there strength and courage to save the sereitei

Ok well i suck at summarys

and I do not own bleach it belongs to tite kubo

--

Chapter one Death and Glory

Blood, thats all he could remember and a dead member of his squad. He had failed his mission and horribly, he had let someone die."Takashi,takashi wake up" he felt a foot colide with the side of his face " How long was I out?" Takashi asked as he rubbed his right cheek. "Two weeks, we thought you would never wake up" Takashi looked up to see the grining face of his friend Mugen. "So what kind of trouble am I in?" Mugen's face went from grinning to a frown "the whole gotei thirteen is an an uproar over what you two did, what the hell were you thinking anyways?" Just as takashi was going to answer his friends question a knock came at the door. "Come in" takashi yelled as they looked over at the door to see the assistant captain of squad four Hinatori Saiwai walking in "ah, your awake" she said as she looked at the two friends. She walked over to the chart at the end of the bed and examined it "ok Takashi the wound on your back seems to have healed up nice but, i'm afraid the internal damage still needs to heal so you will be stuck here a couple more days im afraid" Takashi groaned 'is there anyway I get out of here now" Hinatori shook her head and sighed "not unless you never want to walk again?" Takashi laid back on his pillow and looked at his friend mugen who was beat red from blushing and trying not to let anyone see, Hinatori gave Mugen a puzzled look "Are you getting sick to?" Mugen looked as if he was going to pass out "n...no im f...fine" Hinatori waved as she left "ok but take care of yourself" "oh, I forgot he likes her" Takashi thought as his friend watched Hinatori leave. After Hinatori left, Mugen stood up "well sorry man but, I have to get back to my squad" Mugen had just been promoted to assistant captain of squad eleven "alright I'll see ya in a couple of days" Takashi sighed as he let sleep take over him again.

The next couple of days for Takashi can be described as hell. everyday a different captain would come and question him about what happened and after they were done questioning him, Shizuni Tanaka the captain of squad four would make him walk around his room to make sure his back was healing right. "Ok Takashi I have good and bad news" Takashi felt his heart jump up in his throat " the good news is everything has healed up nicely you may leave in the mourning" Takashi wanted to jump up and down in joy, but remembered there was bad news "the bad news is as soon as you are realesed you are to report to all the captains" Takashi wanted to die "Didn't I all ready tell all of you what happened" Shizuni poked him in the chest "you will do as you are told am I understood" Takashi knew that Shizuni meant business now "yes Tanaka-taichou". She left the room and told him to get some rest.

After he was released Takashi headed towards the gotei thirteen meeting room. When he got there he was greeted by two of the captains Keitaro Kurosaki of squad seven and Hasuki Abarai of squad ten "well look what we have here Keitaro a dead man walking" Takashi groaned she was the last person he wanted to see before his meeting, Hasuki Abarai self preclaimed princess of the gotei thirteen "hello Kurosaki and Abarai Taichous" Keitaro bowed his head to let Takashi know he heard him "well Takashi time to face your judgement" Keitaro motioned for Takashi to follow him. When Takashi walked into the chamber his jawed dropped because not only had the captains been there but so were the assistant captains. Takashi heard a person clear there thoart "Takashi you have been summoned here today to face judgement for the unauthorized visit to human world which resulted in a fellow soul reaper being killed how do you plead" Takashi looked up to see it was the captain of squad two Roiyaru speaking to him. Takashi looked back down at the floor "Guilty" the whole room gasped and fell silent. The silence was broken by the captain of squad six Tenzen "Takashi I demand you explain the reason for you and Kira going". Takashi looked at Roiyaru but, Roiyaru just said "go on."

"Kira and I had heard rumors of Arrancar sightings so we went to check them out" Tenzen face remained the same but anger filled his voice "and how did Kira die?" "when we got to the human world we found the spot where the arrancars had been spotted thats when" everyone was on the edge of there seats "we were ambushed by Five arrancars" everyone in the room was quiet again except one person Akira Asakura "ridiculous there hasn't been that many arrancars in one place since Aizen was in control" Takashi's anger flared, but he kept calm because it was a captain speaking to him "Yes that is true, but there was something different about these Arrancar there spritual pressure was off the charts" everyone in the room became very serious and started talking to one another,but Takashi contiuned "I've never seen anything with this kind of power and when they attacked there was nothing we could do and Kira died saving me" Takashi bowed his head and waited for the captains to decide his punishment.

An hour later the captains called him from the bench he had been sitting on out side of the meeting chamber. "Mamori Takashi it has been decided by the whole gotei thirteen that" Takashi braced himself for their desicon "you shall go unpunished and you are being promoted to assistant captain of squad ten" Takashi had to do a double take "did he just say what I think he said?" Takashi thought to himself but, then he remembered who his captain was going to be "so looks like were partners Huh" Takashi wished they would have killed him.

--

SO what did you think Please review i want to know what you think and also if you have construtive critisim plz give it to me

also i know this chapter didnt really answer alot of questions but dont worry they will be explain in the next chapter which i will post tomorrow


	2. Memories of the past

well here is chapter two and it will answer alot of questions from chapter one so read and enjoy

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

**--**

**Chapter Two: Memories of the past**

**"Takashi, takashi pay attention" Takashi turned away from where he was watching a little girl play with her dog to his partner "good now that I have your attention" Kira pointed to a group of people behind him "you see those five people" Takashi looked in the direction his partner was pointing "what they look like normal teenagers?" Kira smacked himself on the head "you really are hopeless, do you ever practice sensing reiatsu" Takashi looked back at the group and concentrated "there!" Kira nodded "exactly there arrancars."**

**Takashi and Kira watched as the group left the park and disappered into the crowd. "Now I get why Hitsugaya-soteichou sent us here in the first place" Kira said as they followed the group of arrancars "yeah but I still don't know why he chose us for this mission?" Takashi said as he and his partner walked into an alley to ditch thier gigais "don't know, don't care just as long as we get them before they get us" Kira said as he put his Shinigami badge to his chest and became a shinigami "man I hate those things" he said as he dusted off his shihakusho and put his gigai in a dumpster. Takashi tied his sword to his lower back "yeah, but it is the only way we can move around" **

**Once they were done hiding their gigais the two searched for the arrancars spritual pressure. Takashi gave up after two minutes "Damn we lost them" he said as he kicked the ground, Kira grabbed a map off of a bench "okay time to split up" he said as he pointed to places on the map "you cover the lower half of the city and i'll cover the norther half" Takashi studied the map "and we'll meet up after an hour at this location" Kira pointed to an abandoned warehouse Takashi memorized the map and all the locations he needed to go "Okay see ya an an hour" he turned and shunpoed away, but before he left he turned to Kira "And if you find them try not to get yourself killed."**

**Takashi searched the park for the arrancars, but found nothing "how could we have been so stupid and lost them" he thought to himself as he ran back to the spot him and Kira had decided to meet at. When he got there he sensed a strange reiatsu and heard strange voices "come on Doki and kill him already" Takashi looked around the corner and saw the five arrancars surronding a defenseless Kira. "Hold on hana I want to have a little more fun with him" the purple haired arrancar said to his female counterpart "fine but don't blame me if the boss skins you alive for ruining his plan" the arrancar called doki just scuffed and went back to torturing Kira. Takashi gripped the end of his zanpaktou "what should I do" he thought to himself if he left they would surely kill Kira and if he tried fighting them they would surely kill him. Takashi weighed his options "well I guess it's my time to go" Takashi shunpoed into the middle of all the arrancars and grabbed Kira "Ah so there you are, you saved me the trouble of finding you" Doki said as he drew his sword and slashed at Takashi. Takashi shunpoed away from the blade and drew his zanpaktou "Rise from the Ashes" Daaku Hinotori" Takashi's zanpaktou transformed into a black and red double bladed sword. "well look at this the little shinigamis got some fight in him" Doki kicked Kira "unlike this one" Doki looked at Takashi and drew his sword "I hope your ready to die" Doki ran a finger over his sword "Run right though them then" Raion Kyoubo " Doki's zanpaktou transformed into a lion made of lightning "OK KYOUBO TIME FOR DINNER." **

Takashi woke with a jolt "it was just a dream" he thought to himself as he looked around the room. He laid back down and tried to go back to sleep when he realized he had not yet gone to see Kira's memorial stone. He quickly threw on his shihakusho and strapped his zanpaktou to his lower back and flash stepped out the door.

It took him fifteen minutes to find out where they had placed his memorial stone. They had placed it near his favorite training training spot in the whole soul society. Takashi stared at the stone "somebody must have put alot of money into this thing" it was made of pure jade, he traced his finger over the ingraving and read it out loud.

Akihira Sakiragi

beloved brother, friend, and lieutenant

may his name forever live in glory

Takashi reread the words serveral times before he got on his knees and prayed. As he was praying a branch snapped behind him, he quickly drew his zanpaktou from it's sheath "whose there" he called out into the night "It's only me you can lower your sword" Takashi focused on the spot where he heard the voice "show yourself" he said as a woman stepped out of the shadows "oh it's you, what do you want" the woman put her hands on her hips "my,my,my Takashi have we forgotten who is the captain and who is the lieutenant?" Takashi bowed his head "sorry Abarai-Teichou I forgot my place" she looked at the grave maker and bent down beside Takashii "he meant a lot to you didn't he?" Takashi looked up at his captain "yes, we were like brothers and I let him die"

**Doki's lion roared and charged at Takashi, but Takashi flash stepped out of the way "you'll have to be faster than that Doki" Takashi said as he flash stepped behind Doki. "Oh don't worry shinigami you'll see my power soon enough " Takashi looked at Doki whose eyes changed from blue to red "what in the hell are you" Takashi yelled as he dodged another blow from Doki's lion and sliced Doki's arm "hold still so I can kill you" Doki yelled as he charged toward Takashi. Doki lundged at takashi with his sword but takashi easily praied the blow "come on you'll have to do better than that" Takashi mocked Doki. Doki summoned his lion to him "ok try this on for size" he said something that Takashi couldn't hear and the next thing he knew Lightning struck the ground beside him. "come on Doki quiet screwing around and end this" a man in a hooded cloak said "silence Kikai or i'll kill you next" Doki screamed, but the man named Kikai just laughed "you can't even kill a pathetic shinigami so how do you plan to defeat me" Doki flash stepped in the middle of the arrancars and grabbed Kira "one more step and he dies shinigami" Doki pressed his sword againist Kira's throat and that caused Takashi to freeze "now drop your sword and turn around" Takashi did as he was told and turned around "good boy now turn around and face me" Takashi reluctently obeyed "Ok good" Doki flash stepped behind Takashi and knocked him to the ground. "Oh and one more thing" someone grabbed takashi and stood him up "for cutting me there is a penalty" Doki ran his sword acrossed Kira's throat "NOOOOOO!" Takashi yelled as his friend dropped to the ground dead. **

**Something inside of Takashi snapped at that moment"Doki run" Kikai yelled "what do you want kikai stay out of this" Kikai stepped infront of Doki "you fool look at him" Doki looked down at were Takashi was crouched on the ground "thats impossible he can't be." The rest of the arrancars rushed to where Kikai and Doki stood "whats wrong you two" Hana asked as Doki pointed to where Takashi was bent over "we have to kill him now" Hana screamed as they charged Takashi **

**Takashi felt like a fire was engulfing his body and he slowy stood up. He picked up his sword and waited for the Arrancars to come to him, he didn't care that they outnumbered him five to one he only cared that they had killed his friend and for that they had to pay. "****okibi Hinotori" fire engulfed the male arrancar that reached takashi and he sliced another one acrossed the chest "where did I get this strength" Takashi thought as he dodged Doki's sword. They contiuned fighting for a couple of minutes until Hana snuck up behind Takashi and stabbed him through the spine. "He is dead now lets go" Hana told the others "I'm coming" Doki said as he kicked what he thought was the lifeless body of Takashi. **

Hasuki punched Takashi in the arm "ow! what was that for you crazy bitch" Takashi yelled as he rubbed his arm "stop feeling sorry for yourself it wasn't your fault that Kira died" She punched him again "if you hit me one more time so help me i'll" she punched him in the stomach "you'll do what feel sorry for yourself again" she mocked him. Takashi had enough of his captain's mouth so he tackled her down a hill. When they reached the bottom of the hill they both started laughing Takashi looked over at his captain and noticed her pink hair had fallen out of the pony tail and covered her face and her captains offit was a mess which made him laugh even harder. Hasuki noticed that he was laughing at her so she kicked him in the back "so feel better" she asked as she stood over him and offered her hand "much better thank you" He followed her back in the sereitei and he looked back at Kira's grave marker "Well i'll see you soon buddy."

--

so what did you think review plz

Could there be something going on between hasuki and Takashi Hmmm

Next chapter there past wiill be revealed and honor will be tested

Translations

**okibi Hinotori-Blazing Phoenix fire**

**Raion Kyoubo- Raging lion**

**Daaku Hinotori- Dark Phoenix**


	3. For Honor and a Loved One

Well here you go chapter 3 is here and also thanks to all the people who added me as their favorite author that means a lot to me and so I dedicate this to you

I do not own bleach just my characters and storyline

--

Chapter 3: For Honor and a loved one

One Week Later,

Hasuki looked at the giant stack of paperwork on her desk and sighed "where is Takashi so I can make him do this" she sat down at her desk, she had been a captain for a little over a month and they already had her swarmed with work. She was working on her latest mission report when she was interupted by a knock at the door "come in" she called out in an irrotated voice "hello Abarai-teichou"she looked up to see the smiling face of the lieutenant of squad tweleve Datenshi "yes what do you need?" she asked as she contiuned filling out paperwork "well ma'am i'm not sure if I should be the one to tell you this" he ran a hand through his orange and black hair and his voice caused Hasuki to worry "what is it dantenshi?" he looked up at her from the spot on the floor he had been staring at "well its about your lieutenant Takashi" Hatsuki jumped out of her chair "tell me what has happened" Datenshi saw the fire in the woman captain's eyes " well he has been challenged to a desumacchi."Without a word she ran out of the room

Dantenshi followed the female captain "remind me never to piss her off" he said to himself as he watched as the captain's reiatsu took visibility from her anger. Hasuki griped the end of her zanpaktou "i'm going to kill that fool, he just got out of the hospital a week ago and already he is fighting another lieutenant" she thought to herself as she ran towards the stadium where the Desumachhis were held. When she got there she was greeted by her fellow captain Keitaro Kurosaki "hi, Hasuki so here to watch your leiutenants big fight?" Keitaro ran a hand through his black hair and gave Dantenshi a smile "ah looks like a fellow lieutenant is also here to watch the fight" Dantenshi bowed to the man "hai Kurosaki-Teichou" Hasuki's temper flared as she listened to the two talk "enough! we have to stop this he is still recovering" she grabbed Keitaro and pushed him into the wall "What do you think that will accomplish Hasuki" he looked into her eyes and she released him "Takashi knows the risk of preticapating in these things and he choose that risk so there is nothing we can do expect watch and cheer on his victory." Keitaro gave Hasuki a smile and hug "and besides your lieutenant is one of the strongest i've seen since I became a captain" he took an ackward glance at Dantenshi "no offense." Keitaro's words made Hasuki feel alot better "ok now lets go watch Takashi whop this guys ass!" he wrap his arm around Hasuki and motioned for Datenshi to follow them up the stairs.

They made there way up the stairs to the observation area. Hasuki was the first one up the stairs "figures someone would tell you about this Abarai-Teichou." Hasuki looked over to see Takashi's friend and fellow lieutenant Mugen Urufu "what do you mean I wasn't supposed to know about this." her anger flared up again, but Mugen payed no attention he just leaned up against a wall "so who is the one who told you, Takashi is going to have a fit he told everyone to keep it a secret" Hasuki felt dumbstruck, why had her lieutenant tried to keep this a secret from her. Mugen heard a noise up the hallway and turned to see Datenshi and Keitaro coming up the stairs "looks like my question answered itself" he said as Datenshi spotted Mugen and hid behind Keitaro. Keitaro spotted Mugen and looked back at Datenshi. "you know your going to have to reap the things you sew" he said as he found a good spot to watch the fight from.  
Datenshi slowly walked over to Mugen and Hasuki "uh...hi Mugen-San." Mugen gave the younger lieutenant a look that sent chills down Hasuki's spine "you know your a deadman as soon as Takashi finds out you told her" Datenshi bowed his head "I know." Hasuki kept quiet while the two lieutenants talked "why did he not want me to see this, was he afraid I might try to stop him, or was it because of something more?" she thought to herself as she looked out onto the battlefield. Datenshi saw that Hasuki looked worried about something and pointed it out to Mugen " hey Hasuki you okay?" Mugen walked up beside her "yeah i'm fine but I want to know who he is fighting." Mugen scratched his head "ummmmm he is fighting Tristan Mizawa." he said in a voice just barely above a whisper.

--

Takashi waited for his opponent, it was noon and the sun hung high above his head. Tristan walked into the arena and scuffed " so you ready to die Takashi?" he drew his sword and waited for the Captains signal to start the fight.

The whole Gotei thirteen had shown up for the fight between the Next in line captain, Tristan Mizawa and the traitor Mamori Takashi. The captains settle themselves down in the viewing room and started placing bets on who would win "Misawa-fukuteichou has got this one in the bag" said Megumi Testurami the capain of squad eight as she stretched and whispered something to her lieutenant. "I'd beg to differ Testurami-teichou i'd say Takashi will beat Tristan" Megumi looked over to see who had challenged her "well look at this the mute captain speaks" the man looked up at Megumi "you know I do have a name Megumi" Megumi looked at her lieutenant and laughed "oh yes I forgot Ryhou-Teichou" Ryhou shook his head and looked out at the battlefield.

--

Takashi looked up at the captains observation deck and waited for Hitsugaya-soteichu to signal the fight. The sun was directly over the battlefield when Hitsugaya walked out onto the field and stood between the two opponents "this is a fight for honor, there will be no interference and no rules so without futher ado begin."

Takshi drew his sword up into a defensive position and watch as Tristan ran a hand over his sword and called out "Rip right through them-Fuka Hagiri-" Tristan's zanpaktou transformed into two light blue serated edged tonfa blades.

--

Hasuki was freaking out her lieutenant was fighting the strongest of all the assistant captains and he didn't want her to know about it "why did all of this happen and how" Hasuki looked over at Mugen who was intently watching the fight "ahhh...Mugen" Mugen looked up from the fight and gave Hasuki a puzzled look "yes Abarai-teichou I was watching the fight" Hasuki shook her head and turned back to the fight. "You should stop worrying in all the fights we have had I have never once beat Takashi and I doubt that dumb ass Tristan will" Hasuki smiled and contiuned to watch the fight now with more confidence in her lieutenant.

--

Takashi dodged another one of Tristan's attacks and countered with a upward slice which tristan easily dodged. "I have to use my shikai but if I do that thing will happen again" he thought back to the day when Kira had died and he had lost control. Tristan clenched his fists in rage "so you think you can beat me without releasing your zanpaktou well your going to die for disrespecting me" he brought the two blades into a X shape "Fuka Tsunami" he slashed the two blades through the air and sent giant waves of water towards Takashi. "Rise from the ashes-Daaku Hinotori" Takashi sent a wave of fire towards the water causing the field to be engulfed in steam "see this is why I didn't want to want to release my shikai I can't control all of her power yet!" Tristan tried seeing through the steam to kill the man who had just insulted him."Oh, so your saying your too weak to master your shikai and make it obey...Thats just pathetic."

Takashi shunpoed behind Tristan "no it's just that my Zanpaktou has a tempermental problem" Takshi put his sword to Tristan's throat "and so do I never forget that." The steam cleared revealing Takashi's sword at Tristan's throat the crowd stood silent and after a moment started clapping. Hitsugaya stepped back onto the field and motioned for them to sheath there swords "congradulations Takashi you have regained your honor and" he leaned down so that he could whisper into his ear "The respect of your fellow captains and vice captains" Takashi looked at the head captain and was puzzled usually he had a personality as cool as ice but now he seemed different for some reason.

Takashi left the field and walked up to where his friends were waiting, when he reached the top of the stairs he was greeted by the very pissed off Hasuki Abarai "uhhh.. what are you doing here Abarai-teichou?" his answer was Hasuki's fist hitting him in the face "you fool what the hell were you thinking, oh wait you werent" She stormed off without letting him explain the situation to her. Takashi spat the blood from his mouth and looked over at Mugen "I thought I told you she wasn't to know about any of this" Mugen put his hands up in the air " hey don't look at me it was him" he pointed to Datenshi and Dantenshi bowed his head as low as his neck would allow it to go "Takashi please forgive me I did not know" Takashi scratched the top of his head and sighed "oh well whats done is done i guess" Datenshi's smiled returned "also Congradulations on defeating Misawa-fukateichou" Takashi laughed as he clapped his hands together "ok boys time to go and get something to eat and Party!" he grabbed Mugen and Datenshi and dragged them into the main part of the sereitei.

--

Translations:

Fuka Hagiri: Shark teeth

Fuka tsunami: Shark tsunami

Also an explaination Takashi refered to his Zanpaktou as a girl because it is a female phoenix

well another chapter done sorry it was a bit boring but i guarantee it will get better

and also sorry for taking so long to update writers block is a bitch


End file.
